Shugo Chara USA: Warped to A New Dimension!
by Ninja of Balance
Summary: Hey Everyone, Thought I'd write a story about if Shugo Chara happened to merge into Mario World. The other character in there (Kavana) is my original. I do not own Shugo Chara! or Super Mario.
1. What Should I Do?

Chapter 1: What Should I Do?

At exactly 3:50 on July 10th, a very tired girl had flopped down on her bed. Four small fairy-like creatures had floated and settled on her nightstand. The girl had short, thick raven-black hair going just past her shoulders a dark olive skin tone, and violet eyes.

"What's wrong, Kavi-chan?" asked the first little fairy wearing a red karate outfit. "Why don't we try some kickboxing?"

"Or maybe play a little bit of flute?" suggested the second one, donning a black and white musician outfit with dark blue accents.

"Go cook something or practice your dance!" said the third, wearing a silky green _sari_.

"Study a bit more, Kavi-chan!" said the fourth with a light yellow suit with a striped yellow tie and skirt.

"I can't do any of those things!" yelled Kavi resolutely.

"Why?" they all asked in unison.

"Amu-chan's coming over!" Kavi replied. "At exactly four!"

They were all steeped in silence.

"What are you guys going to do?" the fourth asked again.

Kavi Goneru turned to face her four Guardian Characters. "Tiya, Flute, Amita, and Kanpeki. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia will also be coming, so why don't you get ready while you're at it? And wake up Bra and Shi already. They've been arguing too much."

Her Shugo Chara hurried off in all directions. Kavi flopped on her bed and held up the pendant of the necklace she was wearing. It was a very special necklace, one which she had acquired in sixth grade.

"Kavi-chan!" her mom called. "Your friend is here!"

"Already? I mean, already!"

Kavi hurried down and without peeking through the loop hole, opened the door to reveal a pink-haired girl with honey-golden eyes. Today she was wearing a fashionable knee-length skirt with a floral top.

"Amu-chan! Welcome here!" I said.

"Hello Kavi-chan!" she replied a bit dizzily.

"Where are the other Shugo Chara?" asked Miki, one of Amu's Shugo Chara.

"They're upstairs, but I think they're coming now," Kavi replied as she saw her Shugo Chara carrying two eggs down. They were talking loudly, more arguing.

"…I'm telling you Shi, you're not getting the point!" said Bra from in her egg.

"I don't care what you say! I say destroy that needle-thing, it pokes!" yelled Shi in reply.

They went on and on, arguing all the way.

"Well, how about going outside?" suggested Su daintily.

Fifteen minutes later-

"Go, go Amu-chan!" Ran was cheering.

"You can do it Kavi-chan!" motivated Tiya. They were playing a game of Badminton, which had lasted about fifteen minutes.

"You know what?" Ran said quietly to Tiya. "They're taking too long to play."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"All right," they both said. "Character Change!"

Immediately Amu gained heart-shaped hairclips and Kavi got a solid black belt just above her waist, but they did not notice. They, instead kept playing, albeit with more vigor.

Suddenly-

"Whoa!" said Miki fawningly. "Look at that!"

The cock had flown over the fence ad was going towards the park.

"Go get it, guys!" everyone else yelled.

Both girls jumped over fences and ran supersonic until they reached the landing point of the cock. Immediately, both girls dived for the cock….

…but the Character Change ended.

When Amu and Kavi realized where they were- about ten feet above the ground, they screamed, falling down to the ground.

Then for a moment, everything went black.


	2. Fantasy and X-Eggs?

Chapter 2: Fantasy and… X-Eggs?

Amu's eyes opened up a little bit and closed back again, too exhausted to see anything.

"Amu-chan!" Kavi said.

Amu had no choice but to (forcefully) flutter her eyes open and stand up.

The first thing she noticed was that they were somewhere not at the park they were retrieving the cock from. Rolling, green plains replaced the grassy level ground and a castle was in place of the play structure.

"Where… where are we?" Amu queried, now confused.

"This may seem a bit untrue to you, but it's what I can say…" said Kavi.

Amu waited.

"…we're in the Mushroom Kingdom."

In the far-away castle in its topmost chamber in the highest tower, was a grand balcony, in which the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach, was standing on. She was wearing her usual plain dress and had pinned up her long, shiny golden yellow hair. The fact that two girls with ten Guardian Characters were in her realm was unbeknownst to her, as they were hidden by one of the rolling hills. Besides, where her attention truly was on a dirt-path road in which she was waiting Mario, Luigi, and her cousin Princess Daisy would be coming soon on.

Around fifteen minutes later, she saw two mustachioed, red and green-clad men coming down the hill on foot, apparently still in their Tanooki forms, chattering animatedly to each other.

"… and that was a large Goomba, Wee-gee! I didn't know you could jump THAT high!'

"Hey, did you know about Flappy Bird?" asked Luigi to Mario. "I heard the Nintendo Officials were trying to force him to move to another planet as his games were becoming too violent. They gave him the choice of moving to a new planet or… being executed by the Firing Squad."

"Poor Flappy Bird," lamented Mario. "He was just a poor innocent bird who caused a lot of trouble. Either way, he'll probably be gone tomorrow."  
"Will you please STOP talking about Flappy Bird?" called down Peach. "I can hear, you know!" Peach shouted.

"Oh, okay Princess, coming!" they both yelled back, now running towards the drawbridge, their Tanooki forms wearing out.

They quickly ran inside the castle and to the balcony where Princess Peach was standing.

"Now Daisy should be coming any moment," said Peach.

No later had she said that when a huge gust of dust rose from the horizon and a very beaten up orange coach came on the road. It was driving uncannily fast towards the drawbridge. In less than ten seconds, a princess with mid-length brown hair and sapphire eyes quickly hopped out and sprinted to the drawbridge, while her coach disappeared into thin air.

"Peachie!" she gasped, encasing her in a tight hug. Next she came to Luigi.

"How's my little Wee-gee doing?" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

Finally she came to Mario. "Nice seeing ya again, Mar-i-o," she chastised.

"I need to tell you all something," she said urgently. "They've popped up again. Black eggs with the X's on them. Little people hop out of them and they try to take us down! They sound really emotional and they were coming at us just now!"

"Where are they?" asked the other three, hurrying to the balcony with Daisy.

"Right there," she pointed at the eggs, now near the hill Amu and Kavi were hidden behind in. "Hey that's strange. They look like they've hatched and are attacking someone!"

"Let's go out there!" said Luigi frantically. "They might be just poor Toads they are cannonballing on!"

"Amu-chan, Kavi-chan!" all the Guardian Characters said at once. "We sense X-Eggs!"

"We have to Character Transform!" Kavi said to Amu quickly.

"But we risk being seen by others…" Amu started.

"Do you want others like us to be affected by it? HELLO? ARE YOU HUMAN?"

"Oh, okay!" said Amu. "Ran, here!"

"Yes Amu-chan!"

"Tiya!"

"Here!"

And then came the incantation, the Humpty Lock shining and the Lightning Heart Orb casting its brilliant aura.

"_Watashi no Kokoro, unlock!"_


	3. You Can Help!

Chapter 3: You Can Help!

Suddenly there was a beautiful flash of light as both girls flew up into the air and positioned themselves back to back. Ran and Tiya did their signature dances and hopped back into their eggs and reaching out to Amu and Kavi, who took the eggs and placed them in their hearts. One last fierce tornado of pink and red light enveloped them both, and revealed their Transformations.

_Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!_

_ Character Transformation: Karate Prodigy!_

Both girls stood, facing the two X-Eggs boldly. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy could only watch with awe from the opening of the castle drawbridge.

With Amu's Heart Speeder roller skates and Kavi's Flames of Fury enveloping her thin black boots, they both soared up into the air with the X-Eggs in their pursuit.

"Amu-chan, do your thing!" Kavi called to her.

"_Heart Rod!"_ she incanted, and immediately a wand-like rod with two crystal hearts on the sides appeared in her right hand.

"_Spiral Heart Special!" _The Heart Rod flew past its targets and ricocheting towards them, the X-Characters just missing it, yet being sprinkled with a pink, powdery dust.

"Muri, muri, MURIIIIIIII!" they teased threateningly.

"This should take care of them before we do anything else!" said Kavi. "_Double Kama Fling Attack!"_

Two Kamas materialized in her hands and she threw them with great force at the X-characters, stabbing them, right in the heart. They did not bleed, but their bad attitude was slowly fading then regenerating unstably.

And then came the voices.

"Bowser will rule us forever!" the first one cried.

"We are helpless!" the other one sobbed.

"It's muri- it's impossible!"

"No, it never is!" Kavi roared.

The X-Characters looked up at her.

"She's right!" said Amu. "No matter how strong evil may be, the good will always win in the end!"

"If you team up together, you can defeat Bowser's forces forever!" Kavi continued. "NEVER LOSE HOPE! I TRIED NOT TO AND LOOK WHERE I AM NOW!"

The X- Characters hung their heads down in shame as the girls prepared for their final move. They made a heart shape with their hands- Amu's left hand making the left side, and Kavi's hand making up the right.

"_Shattered Hato- lock on!"_

Gorgeous rings of hearts now formed around the X-Characters and enclosed them.

"_Open Reform Hato!"_

The effect was instantaneous. The rings were suddenly so strong with emotion that the black character's X's shattered and two new unborn Shugo Chara emerged, both Toads- one boy and one girl.

"Thank you _senpai,_ for purifying me and showing me hope!" said the first one, holding a spear like a warrior.

"You have really changed our views of things," said the girl, a determined look on her face.

"So long for now!" they both said, the purified eggs closing them up and them flying back to their respective owners.

"Well, our work here is done," said Amu, her and Kavi turning back to normal again. "Let's find a way out of this place."

"Agreed," said Kavi. "Come on, let's go this way." She indicated the direction opposite to the castle.

However, they had barely walked so much as a few meters when they both heard a feminine voice call out some ways behind them.

"Stop! I, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, command you to halt, immediately!"

They looked behind them to see two princesses dressed in orange and pink and two men in green and red waving their arms and running toward them.


	4. The Compromise

Chapter 4: The Compromise

"RUN!" Kavi said to Amu.

So that's what they did.

"Hey!" called Mario. "You heard the princess. Come back here, now!"

"We mean you no harm!" Luigi said.

"We only need to speak to you!" yelled Daisy.

"I don't think they want to penalize us," said Amu, slowing her run into a casual walk.

"You can never be sure," Kavi replied. "And anyway, there looks like an empty house there. No sight of civilization, nothing!"

So both girls tucked into the abandoned Toad House. It was very bare but for a shelf. They saw the four people run past the house.

"This place looks unsafe," Amu chattered.

"What? The house is completely bare."

"Not the house, I mean this place!"

"Oh yeah, Mushroom Kingdom. It can be fun and at the same time… not so fun."

"Hey, where's the Charas?" Amu questioned worriedly.

"Aw shucks, we locked the door on them!" Kavi replied, with the same worried tone in her voice as Amu. "If we go out to get them now, then those… lets be safe and call them Mushroom Kingdom Residents- might find us again."

"They'll find us anyway, with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia around," Amu groused. "They'll make such a loud ruckus they'll practically lead them to us."

"And Bra and Shi- they're just so loud by themselves that we'll be found," Kavi added.

Then they heard the voices of the Residents…

…and their Shugo Chara.

"Yea, I think they hid in a mushroom house," Flute was saying.

"You mean in a Toad house!" Mario corrected her.

"I sense their presence around here," murmured Dia.

"Me too," said Shi. "They're that way…" she pointed the direction opposite to the house.

"No they aren't! They're this way!" Bra argued, pointing towards them.

"This way!"

"That way!"

"We won't listen to either of you if you both keep arguing!" Peach said firmly.

Both of them stopped.

"Uh-oh," said Kavi. "They sound powerful to me."

"Yea, but I've got something better," Amu whispered. "A plan."

They would simply sneak out the back door of the castle and look for something to take them back. The Guardian Characters, they knew, would come back by themselves.

"Okay, are you ready?" said Amu. "When I go out, if I see them, then I'll quickly say, 'Sighted!' and hide back inside, hoping they would not have heard. If I'm silent after a minute, that means the coast is clear. Okay?"

"Roger!" Kavi agreed.

So Amu went to the front door and quietly opened it. And there stood the Residents, right in front of them.

For a second, Amu was confused, very, very confused. Then when she realized who was there, she screamed, "SIGHTED!" and quickly ran away, out of pure fright.

She ran to the front room, grabbed Kavi, and hid themselves in the fireplace. Her soul soon, though, flew out of her body.

"Augh… Amu!" Kavi whispered with great irritableness.

Her soul flew out- right in front of Daisy.

"Hey, I see someone's soul! After it!" she yelled

Just like Amu herself, her soul ran away, back to the fireplace. No sooner had it returned to its owner when the Residents stood in front of the fireplace, with their hands folded.

"Cornered, aren't you," said Mario.

"We need to talk," said Daisy, with a sinister grin on her face.

Amu fainted again.


	5. The Talk

Chapter 5: The Talk

When Amu came to, she realized her surroundings had changed again. Instead of the grassy hills (which she could now see through an intricately designed window), she was in a whitewashed, shining room with smooth tile floor. When she looked around a little bit more, she saw now that the Residents were entering the room along with Kavi.

"Luigi, check to see if she has been revived," Peach ordered.

Luigi came over to the couch where Amu was resting on and asked timidly, "Are you alright?"

Amu's senses suddenly snapped into focus. "It's you," I said panicking. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Luigi screamed. "I'll t-t-take that as a y-yes."

"Poor thing, don't scare him!" said Peach to Amu.

"Yeah, don't scare my brother!" said Mario sadistically.

"O-Okay," Amu said, smiling innocently.

There was silence.

Amu straightened up and Kavi came to sit next to her. The Residents sat on the sofa opposite to the girls.

"Okay, first things first," said Daisy. "We need to like, introduce ourselves. Starting off with me: Hi, I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, coming to visit the Mushroom Kingdom for a bit!"

"My name is Princess Peach, and I rule all of the Mushroom Kingdom. As a side note, I ket kidnapped a lot." (Peach strongly reminded Amu of Tadase.)

"It's-a-me, Mario! I am one of the honored plumbers who comes to save the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I'ma Luigi. I sometimes go with Mario to save the kingdom, but I usually just stay at the castle and maybe hunt down Boos or save Mario, when he needs it."

"Okay, I'm Amu Hinamori, from Tokyo on a transfer to the USA. I have four little fairies called Shugo Chara, and proud owner of the Humpty Lock. You'll learn what it does later."

"My name's Kavi Goneru, from the USA, with six Shugo Chara, and I own the Lightning-Heart Orb."

"Where ARE the Shugo Chara anyway?" asked Mario.

"Okay, "Amu replied. "Guys! Come out!"

The Guardian Characters were unsure at first, but soon they came out and started introducing themselves.

"I'm Ran!"

"Name's Miki."

"I'm Su, desu!"

"Dia, des!"

"Master Tiya- but call me Tiya"

"Fluuuute, here!"

"My name is Amitha."

"Kanpeki, at your service!"

"I am Shi, the Supreme Destructor!"

"I humbly present myself as Bra, the Supreme Creator."

"Well, it's nice to meet y'all!" said Daisy enthusiastically.

"Now, let's get to the point of why we really found you and took you here," said Mario, lowering his voice.

"New Year started out all normal. But around April, we started to notice evilness once again seep into our kingdoms. These bits of evilness did not look evil, at first. It starts out as a white egg, and then it turns black and gets marked with an X for no reason at all!"

"X-Eggs!" Amu and Kavi both breathed.

"What's that?" queried Luigi.

"X-Eggs. Everyone has an egg in their soul. An egg of the heart, yet formerly unseen, called the Heart's Egg. When a person 'punishes' their own heart in a really bad way, they turn into X-Eggs, their corrupted forms of the Egg, and can wreak havoc. And if it gets worse, they hatch into X-Characters and cause more destruction," explained Kavi.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy gasped. "Then what happens? The number of X-Eggs are increasing as the time goes by. Don't they just turn back into normal?" choked out a horrified Peach.

"There are two ways an X-Egg can be purified. Either the person can summon up all their strength and purify the egg themselves, or someone else must do it for them. That's where we Jokers come in. We have special amulets which let us Transform with our Charas, so we can fight with the evil evenly, and purify it."

Daisy's eyes widened. "So… y'think you might be able to help us?"

"About the Eggs, yeah," Amu finished.

"Problem is, there's a large number of X-Eggs being produced every minute. You can't purify that fast, I know. We used to think Bowser was doing something to corrupt everyone's hearts but with this many eggs, we know he isn't alone," added Peach.

"Then it's simple: we go to the source, stop them, and purify from there," said Kavi.

"Miki, Flute, do you sense where the X-Eggs are coming from?" Amu asked.

The two blue Charas floated around until they stopped and turned to face them. "We think it's coming a bit northeast," they said.

"That's toward Bowser Castle!" exclaimed Mario. "But only Bowser Jr.'s there because Bowser went somewhere deeper into Nintendo Land.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Amu. "Let's start right away!"


	6. The REAL Beginning

Chapter 6: The REAL Beginning

**Okay guys, it's here where the REAL story begins. From now on, the chapters will become longer and more detailed, and they're going to be a bit more action-packed. In case you're wondering, Tadamu and Amuto **_**might**_** come later in the story, and possibly some romances with Kavi also.**

**Hope you're enjoying it! **

"Hold it, hold it!" exclaimed Peach. "You just came here, we need to rest first! We can't just go out like this! We need to PREPARE!"

It was then that Amu and Kavi realized they needed to go home.

"Oh Princess, we really are sorry," Amu started. "We need to get to Earth as soon as possible because our mothers would probably be waiting for us and are worried of our whereabouts!"

"There is nothing to fear, Amu-chan," Luigi assured her. "You see, one day in the Planet of Nintendo equals one second of your day in Earth. We orbit very fast, but our actual spin is very slow. So, rest assured, you'll be just fine."

"Whew," said Kavi. "Happy, Amu?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Of course I am."

While this event on the Mushroom Kingdom was taking place, on Earth, things were acting much differently.

It was so happening that six people were taking a walk in the same park Amu and Kavi had gone to. These six people were Ikuto and Utau Tsukiyomi, Tadase Hotori, Paradaisu Banna, Mahé Pand, and Midna Pand.

"Ikuto-niisan," Tadase shyly asked. "Why have you taken us here?"

"To find Amu and Kavi," Ikuto replied.

Everyone but Para had shocked looks on their faces.

"Why would you want to find them- dechu?" asked Midna.

"Just because. And I took you guys along so that if I couldn't find them, we could have a little excursion- especially Para."

Everyone rolled their eyes- until they saw Midna run off in the opposite direction… towards something cylindrical and green.

"Midna, _no!" _cried Mahé.

"Come back here little brat!" rudely yelled Il.

"Go after her-nya!" said Yoru.

So everyone ran after Midna who was in pursuit of the green object.

When they caught up, they realized Midna was looking straight down the green pipe.

"What's in there, dechu?" Midna wondered aloud.

"Bad Midna," scolded Utau, grabbing Midna and pulling her back. "It could be dangerous!"

"I-WANNA-SEEE!" screamed Midna, wriggling out of Utau's grasp, putting her hands on the edge of the Warp Pipe…

… and falling in.

"MIDNA, MY CUTE QUEEN!" yelled Kiseki, who was grasping Midna's pants. "Tadase, be my commoner and pull!" So Tadase tried pulling Midna up. But the central vacuum in the pipe was becoming stronger. Midna got sucked in screaming "DESUUUUUUUU!"

"I told you not to go there!" yelled Mahé.

But Kiseki had now gone in too.

"KISEKI!" Tadase yelled, groping for his Guardian Character in the Pipe. But he was also sucked in.

"We're coming after you, Midna!" Mahé said again, jumping into the Warp Pipe.

"You can't go alone Mahé!" screamed Para, also hopping into the pipe.

Now only Utau and Ikuto were left.

"I'm going with them," Ikuto simply said.

"WHAT THE FRIG YOU PERVERT!" shrieked Utau.

"Amu is in there, I know," Ikuto said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine," said Utau, rolling her eyes and watching Yoru fly in. "You go, but I'm staying put."

But Utau couldn't stay put.

"Come on Il, El," she beckoned.

No answer.

"IL! EL!"

Still no answer.

"Silly Charas," she muttered. "They must have gone there too."

With one last sigh, Utau slid in the pipe, pursuing Il and El.

It was the next day. Amu woke up with a huge yawn. So far, two seconds had passed on Earth, she thought. Big deal.

She groggily went to the connecting bathroom to brush her teeth, and then went to her dresser- apparently Peach had laid out her clothes. Amu wore a mid-length pink skirt with magenta tights, a pink shirt with the Humpty Lock symbol on it, her usual X-shaped hairclips, and white running shoes. She found a duffel bag filled with clothes and what she would need on the journey.

She started to go out of the room when she sighted something glittery, shiny, and yet a stand-out. The real Humpty Lock! Would she really need it this time around? I mean, Amu thought. Look at this place.

"Well," she murmured. "It's what helped us Character Transform and purify the X-Eggs. And, that's why we're going, isn't it?"

She wore the Humpty Lock and started her way down the castle with her bag.

Kavi had also woke up, but in a separate bedroom from Amu. Brushing her teeth and her untidy, short black hair, she went to her dresser and saw an outfit already ready for her. She pulled on a pair of red shorts with black tights underneath and a black shirt with the Lightning Heart symbol on it, and picked up a backpack full of clothes and supplies.

But then she remembered. The Lightning Heart Orb! Wasn't that what mostly saved them from the X-Eggs?

She placed the sacred chain-and-pendant around her neck, picked up her backpack, and left the room.

In the hall, Peach was prepping a small breakfast (star granola bars and six cans of Shroom Shakes, in case you were wondering), Daisy was doing a gear check, and Mario and Luigi were being commanded by Daisy to get the necessary supplies.

Amu and Kavi walked down four flights of steps to the scene.

"Good morning, everyone," they both said cheerfully.

"Good morning," everyone else murmured back.

"Ah, come have some breakfast you two!" beckoned Peach. "You must be starving! There you go, some Star granola bars and a can each of Shroom Shake. Help yourself to the granola bars- we have a bit of a surplus of those, but don't drink more than a can of Shroom Shake!"

"I wonder why she told us not to drink so much Shroom Shake," Amu wondered aloud.

"Well, we'd better listen to her if we don't want to rip a hole in the plans," Kavi punned.

As Kavi ate her first bit of granola bar, she felt all renowned energy surge back into her. SShe quickly ate four granola bars and gulped down her can of Shroom Shake.

"Done over there?" Daisy shouted out. "I'll need a bit of help over here!"

Both girls, quite flustered from eating, quickly dashed to where Daisy was sitting, sorting outfor supplies.

"Okay guys," she said. "I need some mushrooms. You're going to learn how to collect them. Are you ready?"

"Uh- okay," answered Amu.

The Shugo Chara had come down and finished their breakfast by then.

"They're going to be the Shugo Chara Sisters if they keep this up," Miki muttered as she divided one of the ten granola bars on the table and watching the owners.


	7. Bump, Jump, and Romp

Chapter 7: Bump, jump, and romp

As the Shugo Chara were eating their bars and sipping their shakes...

"WTF!" yelped Mahè. "WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"

"Calm down, Mahè," Para said. "Although I do wonder the same as you are."

"Probably in another planet-nya," Yoru said.

"I think so," said Mary. (Mary is Para's Shugo Chara, representing Para's desire to care for others. She looks like a nurse.)

"Hmmm... I think I know where we are..." said Jeane, Mahè's Shugo Chara, a game-maker.

"Well, where then?" questioned Tadase.

"I'm CHECKING, okay Blo-"

She was interrupted by Mahè closing her mouth.

"Stop cussing, Jeane!" cried Mahè.

"Lef fe gogh!" snuffled Jeane. "I know where we are!"

"Commoners!" Kiseki ordered. "Everyone should be listening to this other commoner!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Okaaaaay! According to my handy dandy vid-"

"Just get to the point already," muttered Yoru.

Kiseki and Mary glared at him.

"Whatever. We're in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"KAWAIIIIII!" everyone screamed.

"Ok. Number 1, I only came to find Il and El, which I have. Two, what the heck is the Mushroom Kingdom? And lastly. How am I involved?" questioned Utau.

Utau felt a warm hand squeeze her arm. It was Ikuto. "Utau. I already told you why we are here."

"Oh, shaddup with that Amu-Kavi nonsense already!" Il shouted.

El finally spoke to Utau for the first time that day. "Yoru senses them Utau- Chan! And remember, this is for the sake of love!"

Il delivered well-placed kick to El but is was blocked by a low block from El's side.

"WTF! How did you block my badass move Miss Innocent?"

"Oh, something Tiya taught me," said El simply. And with that, she placed an even more powerful kick to Il, sending her screaming towards the distant castle.

"Goody," Utau mumbled. "Another reason to go on this chaotic journey." And she set off with the group.

But do you think that was over? Nope.

Back on Earth...

"Where's Tadase-kun?" screamed Yaya Yuiki.

"I don't know Yaya," answered Rima.

"She's going to throw a fit," warned Pepe. And she did. In front of Naghiko, Aiden, Aida, Lissa, and Amat. Not to disclude their Shugo Chara.

"Oh, Yaya, get over it," said Kukai, now entering the party room, hearing the noise from outside. "He'll reappear."

"But he was supposed to come to my awesome secret party! With Amu-chi, Kavi-chi, the two sisters, Para-chi, Utau-chi, and Ikuto-san! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ㈷7㈷7㈷7

"Gosh Yaya, you literally pulled me out of my house here," said Aida. "Did you really expect to find them?"

"But I agree with Yaya!" said Lissa, a bit more maturely than Yaya.

Naghiko smiled at Rima. "This is sure going to be a huge nut-case, huh Rima-Chan."

The petite Rima stared at Naghiko. "Stop that, Mister Cross-dresser," she said demurely with an annoyed look.


	8. All Set to Go

Chapter 8: All Set to Go…

WARNING: If you are allergic to or a person who is highly annoyed by Amu's stubbornness and screaming, then skip this chapter. XD

Amu and Kavi came back into the castle as soon as they finished gathering the items, rubbing their heads and moaning.

"I think I cracked my skull," Amu said groggily.

"I feel numb," Kavi agreed.

"So, how did it feel being the Shugo Chara Sisters, hmmmmm?" Flute teased.

"Auggggghhh… be quiet Flute!" Kavi said quite annoyed.

"Well, now that we have gotten everything…" Mario muttered.

"Let's go!" Peach chirped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, waitasecond," Daisy interrupted. "Exactly, HOW are we traveling to Bowser's Castle? We can't just Apparate there or something…"

Kavi stared at Daisy. "You read _Harry Potter_?" she asked questioningly.

"Yup, got a problem with that?" Daisy said proudly. "I'm just finishing _Deathly Hallows _right now, and Harry and Voldemort- oops, don't wanna be a spoiler!" She stuck out her tongue playfully.

Kavi, however, stared at her blankly. "I finished the whole series before fourth grade," she said blandly.

Daisy's already large eyes dilated a little.

"You are some girl," she said.

"Yeah," Kavi said. "You gotta prob with that?" She stuck out her tongue as playfully as Daisy had done it.

Luigi suddenly stepped in. "Before this turns into a very immense _duel-_ no pun intended- we'd better get back on subject. And I suggest something."

"Well, bro what do you suggest?" Mario said.

"We walk." Luigi said plainly.

Silence.

"Uh-oh, I'd better change my outfit," Peach said with a reproachful smile, holding her fluffy pink dress.

But Amu was fuming.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she shouted.

"Hey, hey, it was only a suggestion," Luigi chickened, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not gonna walk for days on end- not after this!" she muttered.

"There goes her stubborn side again," Su giggled.

"She's sure acting like quite a bratty _princess_," Dia chimed in.

"I think it's best not to provoke her," Peki said.

"Well said, Peki!" Tiya confirmed.

"But it IS true," Kavi argued. "What, we can just order a Toad to drive us directly to the castle pronto in Peach's royal chariot? It's not _that _simple, Amu."

"Oh, fine," Amu sputtered.

"Hey, I didn't notice that!" Tadase said cheerfully. "A castle, y'know… for us to keep in…"

Everyone was still emotionless. Kiseki winked. "Character Change," he whispered.

"FOR ME TO RULE IN! I SHALL BECOME KING OF EVEN THE GNARLIEST BEASTS! AND THEN YOU WILL ALL BOW AT MY FEET!" Tadase ordered, a small crown atop his head. Everyone mentally snapped into the present. "MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"That's enough puny King," Ikuto smiled, having Character Changed into his free cat self and stealing his crown.

"HEY, GIMME MY CROWN!" Tadase yelled profusely. "I AM LEADER!"

"Well, what a poor leader you are," Ikuto teased.

"Ikuto!" Para and Utau yelled.

Tadase's and Ikuto's Character Changes ended. "I was just trying to wake you guys up," Tadase said. "There's a castle right up ahead, and I was contemplating it would be our shelter.

"Mahè, I'm hungry-desuuuuuu!" whined Midna.

"Don't worry Midna, we'll find food there… probably." Mahè answered.

"Guys…" Jeanne started.

"Hey peoples, look at that!" Il pointed.

And the rest of the Guardians fell from the sky to the ground before the others could get out of the way.

All the way on the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom, the six travelers were walking by foot to Bowser's Castle.

"Ah, the usual way, huh Luigi?" Mario said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Bro!" Luigi replied as he jumped on a floating Brick.

"Well, the weather does seem pleasant…" Peach murmured.

"Hey, can I eat this?" Daisy asked, holding up a Fire Flower.

"I don't think that'd be useful at the moment," Mario said to Daisy.

"Are we there yet?" Amu spluttered.

"Not even halfway," Kavi assumed. "You'll get used to the walking. If Peach picked out the perfect shoes for you, that is."

Peach looked back. "Who isn't confident on my choice of footwear?" she asked furtively.

It was then when they noticed Luigi was frozen to the spot.

"F-forget about shoes," he strutted. "Look in the horizon!"

Everyone saw a small Goomba, just standing there.

"Come on, Wee-gee, it's just a Goomba!" Daisy affronted.

"N-no… not that…" Luigi chattered. He pointed towards the sky at three black objects.

"That."


End file.
